Le Crépuscule de ma Rédemption
by ginnybella98
Summary: Traduction de Twilight of my Redemption par lmraven. Les frères Salvatore ont perdu leur soeur, Isabella, tragiquement en 1864. L'ont-ils vraiment? Après avoir découvert une photographie récente dans les bagages de Katherine, ils veulent la trouver. Un sort, un prophétie, une malédiction... une chance de rédemption
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! C'est ma nouvelle histoire, une traduction.  
**

Tout le crédit, les idées et la conception de cette histoire reviennent à lmraven. Cette histoire est la sienne, je ne suis qu'une traductrice.

Résumé : Cette histoire durant New Moon dans Twilight, mais l'année a changé pour que cela marche avec la saison 2 The Vampire Diaries. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Bella Swan était la réincarnation d'Isabella Salvatore, la soeur bien-aimée de Damon et de Stefan qui est morte tragiquement? Elle ne fait pas seulement se ressembler mais dû à un sort fait il y a beaucoup d'années, elle a commencé à se remémorer sa première vie. Que vont faire les frères Salvatore quand ils découvriront qu'elle existe? Comment cela va-t-il affecter les relations de Bella, spécialement avec Edward. Comment Katherine, Victoria, Klaus et de Volturi vont entrer en compte?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 PROLOGUE**

13 septembre 2010

Journal,

Elle est morte aujourd'hui. Cette date, il y a 145 ans. Je peux encore la voir si vivement dans mes pensées que je peux la reconstituer parfaitement. Elle était si douce et si pure avec une lueur maligne dans ses yeux. Elle a été la seule vraie lumière dans mon monde... la seule vraie lumière dans celui de Damon. Jusqu'à ce jour... ce jour où notre lumière a été ôtée et où nos mondes ont été emprisonnés dans les ténèbres. Être transformé par Katherine n'a été rien de plus qu'une cruelle procédure après cela.

La mort aurait été plus gentille... un miracle. Un miracle qu'aucun d'entre nous ne méritait de recevoir. C'est à cause de nous qu'elle était morte. Cette moitié de vie où nous existons présentement était notre pénitence. Il n'y aura pas de délivrance.

Même maintenant, je peux toujours entendre sa voix, son rire... voir chaque émotion qu'elle a ressentie dans ses grands yeux bruns chocolat. J'entends encore le rugissement de rage qui a fendu la gorge de Damon quand il berçait son corps sans-vie et brisé sur sa cuisse, ressentant mes propres larmes de dévastation à travers moi quand la connaissance de cela arriva finalement au travers ma propre barrière protectrice de choc.

Jamais l'un de nous n'a eu conscience de savoir ce qui se passait quand Damon et moi avons commencé notre ultime bataille d'humains. Nous avons échangé suffisamment de sang avec Katherine pour être transformé dans ces créatures que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Je crois que si nous avions su, les choses auraient été plus différentes. Nous aurions tous les deux remercier la mort. Particulièrement Damon. Non, la rivalité pour l'amour de Katherine Pierce n'était pas la vraie raison pour l'animosité entre mon frère et moi. C'était seulement une façade qui masque la douloureuse vérité; la mort de notre sœur.

Stefan mets sur son stylo sur la table et passa sa main sur son visage, incapable de continuer pour le bien des émotions qui circulent en lui. Chaque année depuis presqu'un siècle et demi, il a écrit presque la même entrée dans son journal sur cette journée espérant que peut-être une journée, la purgation réduirait la souffrance extrême. Ça ne s'est jamais passé.

En dehors de son portefeuille, il a pris le portrait miniature qu'il a toujours avec lui. Il l'a fait faire comme commission pour le cadeau de son seizième anniversaire. C'était les trois, elle, lui et Damon. Ils avaient posé pour ce portrait juste avant que Katherine entre dans leurs vies... juste avant que tout aille mal.

C'était une image qui venait, apparemment, de temps plus heureux bien que Damon n'était jamais sans sa moue sarcastique. Et qui peut le blâmer, réellement? Damon possède cette moue comme un bouclier contre le désappointement de leur père... contre le fait que Stefan est le fils préféré... l'enfant préféré. Stefan haït son père pour cela... il l'haït de le placer sur un mur entre lui et ses deux frère et sœur. Damon n'a jamais manqué de lui lancer ce fait à sa face; d'une certaine façon, il croyait que le favoritisme était une partie de la cause de la mort de leur sœur. Damon ne lui a jamais pardonné pour cela et la vérité, pour être dite, Stefan se demandait si Damon avait raison.

Stefan n'a jamais partagé les souvenirs de sa sœur avec quelqu'un, même pas Elena. Il a toujours préféré de les garder pour lui-même... pour les garder parfaitement intact. Il est peut-être temps de les laisser aller. Peut-être, juste peut-être, les partager va finalement lui donner un semblant de paix.

Damon Salvatore se versa un autre verre. Il a perdu le compte sur le nombre qu'il a bu, des heures plus tôt. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'aucune façon. Rien ne peut apaiser la douleur ou peut noyer les remords. Il devrait dormir jusqu'au lendemain et mettre ce jour derrière lui. Mais le sommeil va lui apporter les cauchemars; chacun pire que le dernier. Chacun finit de la même façon, une façon horrible. Même s'il supposait que les rêves où il la sauvait étaient pires. Pire parce qu'éventuellement, il se réveille et elle va tout de même être morte.

Il regarda vers le plafond, faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre de cristal. Stefan serait enfermé dans sa chambre, écrivant son journal. Il se demandait avec un ricanement si cela allait apporter à son frère une consolation. Ouais, bonne chance avec ça, pensa-t-i. Il aurait écrit des volumes s'il pensait que cela aiderait. Demain, il serait passé à autre chose. Ce qui est arrivé durant ce jour si longtemps auparavant serait empaqueté dans une petite boîte de Pandore de douleur, garder dans le fin fond des ses pensées, seulement pour être ouverte l'année suivante. Demain ne peut pas venir assez vite.

«Tu sors finalement de sous ta roche, n'est-ce pas?» se moqua Damon avec un sourire méprisant lorsqu'il a attendu Stefan descendre l'escalier.

Stefan émit un soupir attristé. «Elle n'aurait pas voulu cela pour nous»

Damon se tourna pour faire face à son frère de sa position couchée sur le sofa. «Et quand au juste t'es-tu transformé en docteur Phil, hmmm?» demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil d'une façon hautaine.

«Elle était ma soeur aussi.» répondit Stefan dans une voix accablée qui démentait avec ces allures juvéniles.

Damon choisit d'ignorer ces mots. À la place, il a finit son verre et se lève pour aller au bar pour remplir son verre. Comme il se versait un verre, il se tourna vers son frère avec un regard contemplatif sur son visage. «C'est drôle. Après toutes ces années, tu passes ton jour enfermer dans ta chambre, écrivant dans ton journal pour toujours te rappeler alors que moi je me rends soul pour tenter d'oublier.» Il haussa les épaules. «Ça ne ressemble pas différent que n'importe quel autre jour, je suppose.» Il leva son verre dans un salut méprisant avant de ressentir la boisson dans sa gorge.

«Sauf que ce l'est.» dit sombrement Stefan. «Différent, je veux dire.»

Pour la première fois de toute la journée, toutes les barrières émotionnelles étaient tombées. C'est un regard de pure douleur et de désolation inimaginable. «Oui ce l'est.» répondit-il d'une voix rauque à peine capable de sortir les mots.

Il y a eu un doux cognement sur la porte principale de la Boarding House qui a précédé l'arrivé d'Elena. Elle est entrée dans le grand salon, ses yeux s'ajustant lentement à la faible lumière dans la pièce. En apparence, rien ne semble inhabituel mais elle a ressenti plutôt que de voir le tumulte qui est évident dans la grande pièce.

«Stefan? Damon?» Sa voix les appela doucement. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ça ressemble à un arrangement funéraire ici.»

Damon rit sans joie. «Plus comme un mémorial de toute sorte. Tu obtiens un 'e' pour l'effort.»

Stefan se rendit à côté d'Elena et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, nécessitant de sentir sa vie, sa chaleur plus que jamais. Aux bruits d'étouffement produit par Damon, le moment a été brisé et Elena se recula de l'étreinte de Stefan pour regarder chacun des frères avec une inquiétude profonde.

«Un mémorial? Je ne comprends pas.»

«Depuis que Stefan est d'accord à propos de partager ses émotions durant ces jours, je te laisse lui dire les détails sanglants. Ta, ta» dit-il en marchant en dehors de la pièce et en laissant un «slam» derrière lui.

Elena tourna son regard vers Stefan. «Bien, il est certainement dans une de ces humeurs. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci? Et ne me dit pas que c'est à propos de Katherine encore.»

Stefan lui envoya un petit sourire triste. «Non, pour une fois, ce n'est pas à propos de Katherine. Pas directement, de toute façon.»

«Okay, bon. Peux-tu être un peu moins mystérieux? Sérieusement, Stefan. Tu as l'air blessé toi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Stefan la guida jusqu'au canapé que Damon a laissé seulement quelques moments auparavant. Elle s'assit et le regarda avec de la concerne dans ses yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il va lui dire, ça ne sera pas bon.

«Est-ce que tu vas rompre avec moi?» demanda-t-elle, sa voix se buttant sur le dernier mot.

Stefan regarda à l'amour de sa vie avec une expression hébétée. «Quoi? Non, Elena, c'est sûr que non.» dénia-t-il vivement. «Ce n'est pas à propos de toi, Elena. C'est quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a longtemps. Durant cette journée, il y a 145 ans.»

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant le portrait miniature de la poche de son gilet et lui montrant, hésitant à laisser la petite photo. Elena la regarda et retient un halètement. C'était Stefan et Damon qui semblaient plus heureux qu'elle ne les a jamais vus. Entre eux, il est assis une plus jeune fille d'apparence avec des cheveux acajou et des yeux bruns.

«Qui est-elle?» lui demanda Elena.

«Ma soeur, Isabella.» Stefan avait forcé son nom à passer ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il a dit son nom à voix haute depuis longtemps et cela lui fait mal de l'entendre de sa propre voix le dire.

«Tu ne m'as jamais que tu avais une soeur.» Elle regarda Stefan tressaillir. Elena ne voulait pas que les mots sortent en accusation. «Je suis désolée. C'est juste que je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de secrets entre nous.»

«C'est correct. Je suis désolé de ne jamais te l'avoir dit.»

Elle plaça ses mains tendrement au-dessus des siennes. «Vas-tu me le dire maintenant?» demanda-t-elle doucement.

Stefan avala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Regardant à la photo dans sa main une fois de plus, il commença à parler, les mots se bousculèrent rapidement hors de sa bouche.

«J'avais eu un artiste qui est venu à la maison pour peindre ceci.» commença-t-il lentement. «Damon se préparait à partir pour l'armée confédéré et j'allais remplir les espérances de mon père, allé à l'université. Je voulais qu'Isabella aille quelques choses pour se rappeler de nous pendant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne serait présent à la maison. Tu vois, mon père ne l'appréciait pas... il tolérait à peine sa présence. Ma mère... bien... elle est morte durant son accouchement. J'étais vraiment jeune mais Damon a pris le coup. Il est, d'une certaine manière, devenu son parent de substitution à l'âge de huit ans. Ils sont devenus très proches. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle. Elle devient tout pour lui tout comme il était tout pour elle. Majoritairement parce que notre père tolérait à peine Damon aussi. Isabella et moi étions très proches aussi, considérant qu'elle était à peine deux ans plus jeune que moi.» Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une émotion sans nom passa par ses traits. «Peu importe... cette image a été peinte un mois avant que Katherine apparaisse dans nos vies... avant que tout devient brisé et tordu. Je planifiais de lui donner pour son seizième anniversaire. Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance.» Sa voix se brisa.

«Oh Stefan.» murmura Elena avec une voix pleine de sympathie et flatta sa joue. «Qu'est-il arrivé?»

Il se leva et commença à arpenta la pièce, incapable de s'assoir pour cette partie de l'histoire. Ses souvenirs, qui n'ont jamais été loin de la surface, particulièrement aujourd'hui, le frappa avec une force vengeresse.

«C'était son anniversaire. Nous trois étions allés passer la nuit dehors... sans Katherine.» Stefan a donné un sourire triste. «Isabella ne l'aimait pas, tu vois... c'était un peu plus que la détester, actuellement.» Il laissa un rire moqueur. «D'une quelconque façon, Isabella voyait ce qu'aucun de nous pouvait... tellement aveuglé par la beauté de Katherine et sa fausse nature. Isabella voyait le froid et l'impitoyable coeur qui était sous la surface. Donc, nous avons accepté cela pour Isabella, Katherine ne nous accompagnerait pas.

Damon et moi attendions qu'Isabella, à l'étage supérieur, finisse de se préparer quand l'argumentation commença. C'était à propos de Katherine, bien sûr. Tous nos arguments étaient à propos d'elle, ces jours-là. Je ne me souviens pas comment cela a commencé, seulement que le ton a monté assez rapidement.»

Stefan semblait perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il expliquait l'histoire. Les images de cette nuit sont venues jouer dans ses pensées comme un film.

13 septembre 1864

«Comme tu es naïf de penser qu'elle te choisira toi.» gronda Damon, ses mains se serrant en poing à ses côtés.

«Et tu penses qu'elle va te choisir... le vaurien qui veut bien faire?» se moqua Stefan. «Au moins, je peux faire quelque chose de moi. Tu n'as rien.»

«J'ai plus que tu n'auras jamais. Toi, mon cher frère tu es une soupe au lait du premier ordre. Il n'y a aucun feu dans toi. Tu suis aveuglément où Père te mènes. Katherine deviendra ennuyée durant le premier mois... si elle ne l'est pas déjà. Viens à penser de cela, peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle vient dans mon lit, même maintenant.»

Stefan vient pour frapper mais a été arrêté soudainement quand Isabella a couru jusqu'à eux et s'interposa entre eux, les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

«Arrêter! Tous les deux, faites juste arrêter. Ne pouvez-vous pas voir comment elle est venue entre vous... entre nous tous. C'était supposé d'être un occasion heureuse et, maintenant, vous l'avez ruinée.»

Les mots d'Isabella ont été à peine retenus par Stefan. Il continue d'entendre la confession choquante de Damon se répercuter dans sa tête. Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'en est pris aussi cruellement à sa soeur.

«Arrête d'être une enfant égoïste.» la gronda-t-il. «Tu veux seulement que Katherine soit en dehors de nos vies pour que l'attention soit encore centrée sur toi.»

Le mal qui se manifesta sur la face d'Isabella par ces yeux était palpable. Elle haleta et recula en serrant sa gorge comme si elle pouvait à peine croire les mots prononcés par sa bouche d'une manière vicieuse.

«Tu ne parles pas de cette façon à elle!» Les instincts protecteurs de Damon remontèrent à la surface. Et cette fois, c'était lui qui fit un mouvement brusque vers l'avant.

Isabella bougea pour arrêter Damon et Stefan a vu ce qui allait arriver. Il ne pensait pas que Damon avait des réflexes suffisamment vite pour arrêter et Isabella serait prise dans le carrefour. Il voulait seulement l'ôter de cette voie et prendre le coup de Damon lui-même.

Stefan la poussa rapidement à côté comme le coup de poing de Damon arriva sur lui. C'est là que c'est apparu. Une minute, Isabella était là et, la suivante, elle trébucha sur l'ourlet de sa robe, elle tituba par en arrière, par-dessus la rampe, tomba et il n'y a rien sauf le bruit sourd et résonnant lorsque sa tête frappa le sol de l'étage plus bas.

Damon perdit toute couleur, il devient blanc. Son attention changea immédiatement de son frère qui était sur le sol dû au coup de poing qu'il venait de donner.

«Non, non, non» répéta-t-il dans une plainte alors qu'il courait en bas de l'escalier. Il arrêta rapidement quand il a vu la forme sans-vie d'Isabella tordue dans certains angles qu'aucun corps vivant n'aurait du avoir. «Nooooon!» cria-t-il, tombant sur ses genoux à ses côtés, regardant frénétiquement pour une pulsation sachant dans son coeur qu'il n'en trouverait aucun.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'il la prit sur ses genoux, pleurant pendant qu'il la berçait son frêle corps dans ses bras. Stefan se remit rapidement du coup aussitôt qu'il a entendu le cri de son frère. Il descendit les escaliers, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait trouver. Il les approcha lentement. Damon leva rapidement sa tête pour regarder Stefan avec une telle dévastation et haine dans ses yeux... haine pour Stefan.

«Toi!» accusa-t-il avec un grognement alors qu'il regarda Stefan tomber sur ses genoux à côté d'eux. «Tu reste loin d'elle. Tu n'as aucun droit d'être près d'elle.»

«Je suis... Je suis désolé... tellement désolé.» sanglota Stefan blessé.

«Les excuses ne la ramèneront jamais.» chuchota vivement Damon, son attention retourna à leur sœur morte, ses doigts tremblants, enlevant ses cheveux loin de son visage blême.

Retour au 13 septembre 2010

«Et il avait raison. Les excuses ne la ramèneront jamais.» Stefan avala, essayant de retenir les larmes qui coulèrent librement sur son visage. Elena se pencha sur lui pour embrasser les larmes au loin mais il s'éloigna d'elle, ne voulant pas son acceptation... son pardon. «La nuit avant ses funérailles, Katherine est venue. Elle a prétendu donner ses sympathies et j'étais tellement dévasté. Ayant besoin d'échapper à la douleur, nous avons fait l'amour et échanger notre sang... bien qu'elle m'a hypnotisé pour cette partie.» Son rire léger était rempli de mépris ironique. «Damon et moi avons à peine attendu que la terre recouvre le cercueil d'Isabella avant que nous nous battions encore. C'était la dernière bataille d'humain que nous avons eu. Nous nous sommes entretués ce jour.»

«Oh Stefan! Je n'avais pas imaginé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Mais c'était un accident. Un tragique accident.»

«Ne fais pas ça.» dit-il, serrant ses yeux fermés. «Ne montre pas de la sympathie pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.»

TOMR

Damon courait sans aucune destination particulière dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se trouva à la vieille portion du cimetière de Mystic Falls. Envahi par l'herbe, le feuillage a grandi au hasard sur la majorité des tombes sauf une. La seule qui était dégagée avec des fleurs fraîches posées sur la pierre qui marque l'endroit du dernier repos d'Isabella Salvatore. Damon a payé très cher les gardiens du cimetière au travers les années pour garder cette tombe particulière, libre des herbes non-voulues, payant pour les fleurs fraîches qui l'ornent chaque semaine.

Il fixa la pierre grise qui commençait à montrer des dommages à cause des années qu'elle a été ici. Ce n'était pas l'original. Leur père ne s'est pas soucié suffisamment pour la laisser avec plus que son nom et les années de sa naissance et de la mort. Il l'a remplacé anonymement quelques années plus tard. Maintenant, on y lit «Isabella Maria Salvatore. Sœur bien-aimée. 1848-1864.» C'était simple mais aucun mot ne peut être placé pour sonner plus vrai que ceux-là. Elle était bien-aimée.

C'était plus facile pour lui de placer le blâme sur les événements de cette nuit sur seul Stefan. Plus facile mais pas tout à fait vrai. Il savait qu'il a sa partie de la culpabilité du fardeau. S'il n'a pas encore agacé son frère à cause de cette dernière parole. S'il n'avait pas cherché la bagarre avec son frère en premier... Il aurait dû savoir qu'Isabella, toujours la pacificatrice, aurait intervenu d'une certaine façon. Il aurait dû le savoir que cela arriverait peu importe.

Damon pouvait encore voir Stefan poussant Isabella en dehors du chemin, la voir trébucher sur sa robe et chuter de la barrière au sol en-dessous. Les larmes fuient lentement ses yeux.

Il leva soudainement sa tête quand il entendit un craquement de brindille derrière lui.

«J'aurais du savoir que tu serais là.» dit Stefan.

«Tout ce que tu peux manger au buffet du Mystic Grill faisait sérieusement défaut.» répondit Damon avec son air acerbe habituel. «Où est Elena? T'a-t-elle vu pour le bâtard meurtrier que tu es et t'a envoyé au loin?»

Stefan a grimacé à la dureté de ses mots. «Bâtard meurtrier est plus dans ta description d'emploi. Le crois-tu?» replia-t-il ne voulant plus jouer ses jeux de mots avec Damon.

«Désolé mon frère mais ce titre t'appartient exclusivement. Comme un vampire, je fais juste ce qui est dans ma nature. À l'époque, quelle était ton excuse?»

«Je ne peux pas la ramener, Damon.» dit Stefan se sentant tout d'un coup fatigué.

Damon fixa son frère avec un regard noir à son frère. «Yeah, et pardon pour les jeux de mots mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.»

TOMR

13 septembre, Forks, Washington

Bella Swan haït être le centre d'attention et, maintenant, la famille de son copain la fixait avec impatience alors qu'elle ouvrait son second cadeau d'anniversaire. Son doigt glissa sous le papier donc elle ne pourra pas briser le bel emballage, Bella sentit une douleur sur son doigt.

«Ouch. Coupure de papier.» annonça-t-elle allègrement avec une grimace.

Une minute, elle fixait la petite goutte de sang qui se forme sur son doigt fait par une coupure de papier qui vient du papier d'emballage. La suivante, elle a été lancée par en arrière dans une table à café en verre comme Edward s'avança rapidement pour empêcher Jasper de l'attaquer. Normalement, une coupure de papier n'est rien pour causer une alarme... sauf si vous êtes entourez par une famille de vampires.

C'était le début de la fin pour elle et Edward. Deux jours plus tard, l'homme qui lui dit continuellement qu'il l'aime, qui clame qu'elle est la raison de son existence et sans elle ici, il n'y aura pas de lui, la quittant émotionnellement brisée dans la forêt près de sa maison.

Les mots de départ d'Edward l'ont poignardé comme des couteaux.

«Tu n'est pas bonne pour moi, Bella.»

«Ma race, nous sommes facilement distraits.»

«Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide... pour Charlie.»

«C'est la dernière fois que tu me verras. Cela va être comme si on a jamais existé.»

«Il est parti.» répéta Bella, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit âpre et que les ténèbres l'envahissent. Dans son état près de la catatonie, des visions vinrent dans ses pensées qui lui rappelèrent les livres de Bronte qu'elle est encline à lire. C'était unique, pensa-t-elle. Dans ses pensées, elle se vit mais elle était habillée dans des vêtements du 19ième siècle. Elle était légèrement plus jeune et ses cheveux étaient en boucles qui encadrent son visage en forme de coeur. Avant que l'image puisse se former totalement, il y a eu une douleur de coup de feu dans sa tête. Déjà en position fœtal sur le sol dur, elle agrippa sa tête contre le martèlement. Aussi soudainement que la douleur est venue, elle est partie, laissant Bella avec une petite coulisse de sang coulée de son nez.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle est restée couchée là avant que Sam, l'un de la tribu Quileute, la trouva et la rapporta à son père, la forme brisée de la fille qui le jour d'avant avait presque tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu.

Katherine Pierce regarda la scène jouée devant elle avec une expression de victoire malicieuse écrivant sur ses traits. Elle n'a pas planifié cela de cette façon mais c'était encore plus parfait qu'elle ne l'a jamais imaginé. Ses anciens amants ne sauront jamais ce qui les frapperont.

«Cela a finalement commencé.» chuchota-t-elle doucement à elle-même avant de tourner et de rapidement marcher sans aucun son.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre! Le style de l'écriture appartient à l'auteur originel.  
**

**Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez par vos reviews!  
**

**Merci  
ginnybella98**


	2. Bienvenue à Forks

Tout le crédit, les idées et la conception de cette histoire reviennent à lmraven. Cette histoire est la sienne, je ne suis qu'une traductrice.

**Désolée à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, ajouter cette histoire à leur favorite ou dans la liste de suivi. Ça fait longtemps que le premier chapitre a été posté et je m'excuse pour cette attente.**

**Axellelia3: **Désolée pour ton attente! Je vais essayer de faire l'autre chapitre plus rapidement mais je ne promets rien.

**Luckygirl2000: **Désolé! Si tu aimes les Bella/Damon, est-ce que tu as lu mon autre histoire, Vie Tranquille, Adieux?

**chat-de-nuit: **Eh bien, Ines pour un frère, moi aussi j'adore le côté protecteur de Damon. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Bienvenue à Forks**

7 mois plus tard

Le panneau «Bienvenue à Forks» marquant la population à 3 349 personnes et Damon gémit en cause. Maigre choix fut la première pensée qui est venue à son esprit. Cela va être pareil à Mystic Falls, seulement plus froid et mouillé, et généralement juste plus misérable. Stefan, en entendant les ronchonnements de son frère, jeta un coup d'œil à son visage déterminé pendant qu'il conduit.

«Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi nous faisons ça?» demanda Stefan.

Damon roula ses yeux. «Tu sais pourquoi.»

«Ah, oui. Parce que tu regardes encore pour une évidence sans aucune importance de la grosseur que Katherine peut encore avoir le moindre petit bout d'humanité en elle.»

Damon lança un regard noir à Stefan. «Crois-moi. Je sais qu'il n'y reste plus rien de cela, s'il n'y a jamais eu un début avec son humanité.»

«Mais tu continues tout de même qu'il y a une possibilité qu'elle dise la vérité.»

«Hey, c'était ton amie sorcière, Bonnie, qui nous a dirigé ici avec son sort de location. Donc, au moins, nous savons que la fille existe.»

Stefan secoua tristement la tête. «Elle n'est pas Isabella, Damon.»

«Nous ne savons pas cela, Stefan.» répliqua Damon en coupant Stefan.

Stefan ne veut pas relancer l'argumentation encore. Ils ont eu assez de temps durant la course de trois jours depuis qu'ils ont trouvé la photo avec leur sœur, l'image d'Isabella dans la chambre de Katherine.

Trois jours plus tôt

Ils ont enfermé Katherine dans la tombe après l'avoir trompée avec la pierre de Lune que Bonnie et Lucy ont charmé. Une fois que ce grand exploit a été accompli, Stefan et Damon ont défait la chambre de Katherine dans le Inn. Ils regardaient pour une quelconque chose qu'ils pourraient trouver à propos des quels sont ses réels motifs pour retourner à Mystic Falls et son réel but en essayant d'obtenir la pierre de Lune. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Mais ce qu'ils ont trouvé était infiniment plus troublant.

Damon a trouvé un compartiment secret dans les bagages de designer de Katherine. Il regarda à cela brièvement avant de laisser tomber l'item comme s'il avait desséché dans sa peau et sauta vers l'arrière. Son visage était plus pâle que ce que Stefan ne l'a jamais vu.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est? As-tu trouvé quelque chose?» demanda Stefan, prenant le petit item que Damon venait de laisser tomber.

«C'est impossible.» chuchota Stefan, sa main couvrant sa bouche en choc. Il fixait l'image photographique de quelqu'un qui aurait pu être la jumelle de sa sœur morte. Elle semblait plus vieille, peut-être seulement d'une couple d'années mais il n'y a aucune erreur dans les traits faciales, les cheveux couleur acajou, le doux sourire porté sur ses lèvres. Le fait le plus bizarre, cependant, était le fait apparent que cette photo était récente; très, très récent. Si la fille aurait été vêtue des vêtements du 19ième siècle et non le gilet moderne et les jeans qu'elle portait dans la photo, Stefan aurait pensé que cette fille était Isabella.

Armés avec la photo dans la main, Damon et Stefan sont retournés à la tombe pour confronter Katherine.

«De retour si tôt?» ronronna-t-elle. «Je savais que vous, garçons, ne pourraient pas en avoir assez de moi.»

Damon montra la photo avec un grognement. «Quoi, ou devrais-je dire, qui est-ce?»

La bouche de Katherine forma un «o» en surprise mais remit rapidement son masque.

«Je suppose que la vie privée d'une fille n'est plus sacrée. Est-ce que vous avez reçu des coups de pied lorsque vous avez fouillé dans ma lingerie?»

Damon a presque passé la barrière invisible de la tombe dans sa colère mais Stefan le tira vers l'arrière.

«Fais juste nous le dire Katherine.» dit Stefan avec fatigue.

«À qui ressemble-t-elle?» railla Katherine en réponse. Ce jeu commençait à l'amuser.

«Ma sœur est morte.» dit Damon au travers de ses dents serrées ensemble.

Katherine ria à son tourment apparent. «Morte est tel un terme relatif, spécialement dans notre monde. Tu devrais savoir cela maintenant, Damon.»

Cette fois, c'était Stefan qui a été retenu d'entourer ses mains autour du cou de Katherine.

«Ne te joue pas de moi.» gronda Stefan, luttant dans la prise de Damon pour se libérer.

«Laisse moi sortir et je pourrais te le dire.»

«Aucune chance. Tu peux pourrir ici pour ce que je me soucie.» lui dit Damon.

«Dans ce cas, vous ne le saurez jamais.» Elle haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans la partie sombre du tunnel.

«Nous allons la trouver!» cria Damon dans la tombe.

«Vous pouvez espérer que vous le ferez ou il pourrait être trop tard.» Les mots sinistres de Katherine chantèrent depuis les ténèbres.

«Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de ce qui vient de la bouche de Katherine est un mensonge.» dit Stefan à son frère après qu'ils soient de retour à la boarding house. Non, pensa Stefan alors qu'il secoua sa tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon qu'Isabella soit encore en vie et les implications de cela étaient juste trop horrible. Il n'aurait pas souhaité son existence pour personne même s'il désire vraiment de la voir.

«Tu dois admettre que même toi, tu penses à des possibilités.» dit Damon en regardant l'expression passée sur le visage de Stefan.

«Il n'y a aucune possibilité, Damon!» cria-t-il en colère. «Elle s'est jouée de nous et tu es tombé pour son jeu.»

«Elle est toujours dans la tombe, n'est-ce pas? N'es-tu seulement pas un tout petit peu curieux?» railla-t-il. La vérité est que bien qu'il haïsse l'admettre, il a besoin que son frère le fasse avec lui.

«Je suppose que je vais la trouver tout seul. Je demanderais à Bonnie de faire un sort de localisation.» Damon commença à partir pour la porte. 3-2-1, compta Damon dans sa tête avant que Stefan le prenne par le col du gilet dans une prise de la mort.

«Cela peut être un piège.»

«Pourquoi Stefan, je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souciais.» Les mots de Damon possédaient un bord sarcastique. «Maintenant, lâche-moi.» dit-il au travers de ses dents serrées.

«Ok.» Stefan le lâcha. «Depuis que tu es suffisamment stupide pour y aller, je devrais me joindre à toi.»

Jour présent

C'était il y a trois jours et, depuis lors, Stefan a laissé Damon planifier leur parcours. Elena a convaincu Bonnie de faire le sort et, miraculeusement, elle a accepté. Depuis qu'Elena était suffisamment en sécurité à présent, c'était décidé que Stefan et Damon ferait ce voyage avec leurs propres moyens.

«Donc, nous sommes arrivés. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant?» demanda Stefan à Damon, étudiant son corps tendu.

«Je croyais que c'était apparent. Tu vas t'inscrire au lycée... encore. Si elle vit vraiment ici, je suppose que le lycée local est l'endroit où elle devrait être présente.»

«Merveilleux!» dit sarcastiquement Stefan. «Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à part terroriser les gens de la ville et embêter le monde en général par ta présence?»

Damon regarda Stefan innocemment. «**_Moi?_** Bien, je vais allez à l'école moi aussi. Je suis sûr qu'un professeur chanceux ne se dérangera pas pour allonger son absence donc je pourrais remplir leur place.»

«Toi? J'ai un mouvement de recul à l'idée que tu sois dans le rôle de former les esprits des jeunes.»

«Pourquoi pas? J'ai déjà formé suffisamment de jeunes.» replia Damon dans sa manière lubrique typique.

Stefan ignora sa remarque, croisant ses bras sur son torse mais il avait besoin de demander cela. «Et quel sujet penses-tu que tu serais qualifié pour enseigner?»

«L'éducation sexuelle semble intéressant et j'ai de nombreuses années merveilleuses d'expérience.» Stefan donna à Damon un regard entendu. «Mais je pense que je vais y aller avec l'histoire. Après tout, j'ai vécu beaucoup durant celle-ci.»

Damon aurait normalement adoré les plaisanteries avec son frère; il aime tellement pousser les boutons de Stefan, mais son cœur mort-vivant n'était pas dedans. Le plus loin qu'ils allaient avec ce voyage, il se sentait de plus en plus énervé. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il comprenait pourquoi. Pour la première fois depuis un long laps de temps, il ressentait de l'espoir. Il n'était pas sensé ressentir cela, il ne voulait pas mais c'était présent. Cela le taquinait impitoyablement au travers de ses rêves et tout au long des heures où il est éveillé. Et juste en arrière de cette histoire, c'est le ténébreux nuage du scepticisme qui menace de le tuer.

Il ne peut pas blâmer Stefan pour ne pas croire Katherine; il ne la croit pas non plus mais là, il y a une chose qui reste remarquablement claire. Quelque part, ici dans cette petite ville misérable appelée Forks, il y a une fille qui ressemble tellement à Isabella. Il ne peut rien faire de plus sauf de mettre toute son énergie pour la trouver. Jusqu'à ce que ça l'arrive, il ne peut rien planifier ou il ne peut pas espérer pour quelque chose d'autre.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque nous la trouverons, si nous la trouvons, évidemment?» Stefan a semblé tirer cette question en dehors des pensées de Damon.

«Je suis sûr que nous allons penser à quelque chose.»

«Je suis inquiet, Damon.» admit Stefan. «Inquiet que celle qui lui ressemble ne soit pas ce qu'elle semble. Inquiet que Katherine nous a composé quelque chose d'une manière ou d'une autre.»

«Oh, je sais qu'elle nous a composé quelque chose mais même toi, tu ne peux pas dénier qu'il doit bien y avoir une connexion entre cette fille et nous. Le sort de Bonnie n'aurait jamais fonctionné s'il n'y en avait pas.»

Stefan avait pensé à cela aussi. Le sortilège de Bonnie n'a pas seulement fonctionné mais il a fonctionné tellement rapidement que même Bonnie a été surprise. Peu importe la connexion qu'il y a, elle était puissante et très forte. Il savait que Damon espérait et que si le temps a appris quelque chose à Damon, ça lui a appris que l'espoir n'était pas fructifiant. Si Damon pouvait être optimiste, pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas?

«Nous avons besoin d'approcher ceci rationnellement quand nous allons la trouver. Nous ne pouvons aller directement et tout lui dire.» l'avertit Stefan.

TOMR

Edward regarda amoureusement à la magnifique fille qui était assise dans ses bras à côté de lui dans l'avion qui allait à la maison en partant de l'Italie. Maison, pensa-t-il. Oui. Forks est ma maison. Cela le sera aussi longtemps que Bella sera là pour rendre Forks agréable. Ça a été sept mois entiers depuis qu'il a respiré sa magnifique odeur, sept mois entiers qu'il était parti sans son essence. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de tracer ses délicates formes... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de placer ses lèvres sur ses cheveux, ses poignets et n'importe où qu'elles pouvaient aller... ses lèvres ont été la seule exception. Il ne ressentait pas le droit de faire cela pour le moment. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient parlé. C'était impossible de le faire maintenant, pas quand elle est épuisée. C'était pour plus que la vive allure qu'elle a gardé pendant qu'elle essayait de le sauver... plus que la confrontation avec les Volturi qui a presque fini sa propre vie. Il savait, instinctivement que c'était ses propres actions qui se perpétraient sept mois auparavant qui a causé ceci.

Bella était encore magnifique pour lui... elle le serait toujours. Mais elle avait l'air plus fragile... plus cassable présentement qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Sa pâleur était si pâle que c'était presque translucide, si c'était possible, la silhouette de ses os était plus évidente au travers de sa peau et il est mal à l'aise alors qu'il traçait la teinte de mauve foncé sous ses yeux. Edward était inquiet.

«Relaxe. Tu vas faire une pagaille de ça assez tôt. Alors tout sera correct.» Les pensées d'Alice arrivèrent à lui.

Oui, Alice. Il ne savait pas s'il devrait être fâché après elle pour risquer la vie de Bella en Italie comme elle a fait ou immensément reconnaissant pour être la main qui a réuni lui et sa raison pour son existence. Bella n'était pas morte en sautant de la falaise. Bien qu'il ne sache pas s'il croyait entièrement que le saut en soi était purement récréatif comme Bella l'a clamé. C'était juste une autre chose qu'il aura besoin de découvrir lorsque Bella sera pleinement reposée. Il n'y a aucune façon qu'il la quittera encore... il n'y a pas une seule façon qu'il pourrait le faire.

Bella était reconnaissante qu'Edward n'ait jamais embrassé ses lèvres. Ça aurait fait que la douleur serait beaucoup plus intense quand il la quittera de nouveau. Elle pouvait déjà ressentir le trou à l'intérieur d'elle commencé à se propager largement, ouvert, à cette pensée. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui a dit qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment bonne pour lui, qu'elle n'a pas sa place dans son monde? Mais elle ne penserait pas à cela maintenant. Elle se contentait de faire semblant que tout soit comme il se doit. Il y aura suffisamment de temps pour souffrir quand sa la fantaisie se terminera.

«Tu devrais dormir, amour.» lui chuchota doucement Edward pendant qu'il flattait ses cheveux.

Bella secoua sa tête. «Je ne peux pas. J'aurai juste des cauchemars.»

Il hocha la tête une fois en guise de compréhension. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment, pensa Bella pour elle-même. Il pensait qu'elle aurait des cauchemars à propos des Volturi. Mais la réalité était que c'était pire que cela. Ses cauchemars venaient avec une douleur physique... tellement qu'elle se réveille donc en criant. La plupart du temps, les cauchemars étaient à propos d'Edward mais quelques fois, elle aurait des cauchemars de chute. Il y avait deux autres personnes dedans son rêve mais leurs visages étaient toujours floues. Il y en avait d'autres aussi. D'autres états de rêve quand elle était pleinement éveillée. Encore, toujours floue mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle était dans un temps différent. Et la douleur... bien, elle venait avec eux aussi.

Soudainement, elle se maudit elle-même pour y penser alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir la douleur sourde qui les commençait toujours. S'il te plaît pas ici, pas maintenant, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait besoin de sortir et d'aller à la salle de bain maintenant! Alice et Edward pourraient ne jamais le savoir et Bella espérait qu'Alice soit incapable de voir cela dans ses visions psychiques. C'était douteux, Alice ne pouvait pas vraiment voir les choses qui vont arriver spontanément sans rime ou raison.

«J'ai besoin d'un moment d'humain.» dit Bella à Edward. Elle était entrain de commencer à paniquer alors qu'elle ressentait la sueur froide et moite commencée à se former à l'arrière de son cou. Ça lui a pris tout ce qu'elle avait pour conserver l'agonie en dedans d'elle et de ne pas la démontrer sur son visage et elle était très reconnaissante que son esprit soit fermé à Edward.

Bella s'est dirigée rapidement aux toilettes, heureuse que personne ne les occupait. Mouillant une débarbouillette, elle la tient à l'arrière de son cou avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre massait son front. Ses yeux commençaient à pleurer à cause de la douleur et son image dans le miroir s'effaça et se métamorphosa en une autre scène.

Elle se regardait dans un autre miroir entier, ovale, orné avec du bois complexe. Son image était vague mais de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, elle était habillée dans une robe de bal bleu complexe à la taille courte, le genre qu'elle n'a jamais vu auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient dans un chignon stylé avec la raie au milieu et ornés de petites fleurs. Elle regarda avec une expression amusée sur son visage alors qu'une silhouette mâle jusqu'à être derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle a noté que ces cheveux étaient foncés, presque noir.

«Je sais que Père a dit que tu étais trop jeune pour danser la valse mais depuis quand est-ce que nous portons attention à ses décrets stricts?»

Bella était sur le bord de parler à cet étrange homme dans sa vision... de lui demander qui il était... qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici... pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était sa sœur mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres à lui comme si c'était pour la garder silencieuse.

«Shh, je ne vais pas le dire si tu ne le fais pas.» Il tendit sa main gantée blanche à elle et elle pouvait le sentir, mieux que le voir, un sourire arrogant sur son visage.

Avant qu'elle puisse confier sa main dans la sienne, elle était se fixait elle-même dans le miroir de la salle de bain de l'avion, regardant avec horreur son nez commencer à saigner.

Il y avait un doux cognement à la porte. «Bella, c'est Alice.»

Merde, Alice, pensa-t-elle dans un état de panique. Elle essuya rapidement son nez pour nettoyer le sang, espérant éviter le début de la nausée que ça causait et priait pour qu'Alice, avec ses sens vampiriques, ne soit pas capable de le sentir à travers la porte.

«Je serai dehors dans peu de temps Alice.»

«Edward commence à s'inquiéter énormément. Tu as été là-dedans pour 15 minutes.»

Est-ce que ça été aussi long? «Je suis juste entrain de me rafraîchir. Je serai dehors dans peu de temps.» cria-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

«C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il m'a fait vérifier tout de même. Les hommes!»

Elle entendit les pas d'Alice s'éloigner et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Désastre évité. Du sang mélangé avec deux vampires dans un espace aérien fermé n'était jamais une bonne combinaison... même si on dit que les vampires étaient «végétariens».

La majorité du retour à la maison se passa dans un état surréel après cela. Elle se rappela avoir vu le reste des Cullen attendant pour eux à l'aéroport pour leur arrivé et les excuse sincères de Rose qu'elle a passé une barrière en disant à Edward pour son supposé suicide et par le fait même, motiver Edward à s'enfuir en Italie pour plaider sa cause en même temps.

Après ça, il n'y avait rien mis à part les ténèbres jusqu'à ce que le rêve de chuter revienne à nouveau. Elle se réveilla en sursaut pour voir Edward la regarder avec tellement d'amour et de concerne qu'elle a presque pleuré. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas avec cette hallucination pourtant. Les yeux d'Edward étaient près du noir à cause de la faim. Son Edward hallucinatoire était habituellement mieux nourri. Elle est venue avec la seule conclusion qu'elle pouvait avec ses pensées embrumées. Elle était morte et les dernières quarante-huit heures n'ont jamais existé. Elle est réellement morte lorsqu'elle a sauté en bas de la falaise. Jake ne l'a jamais sauvé, pas du tout.

«Oh!» s'exclama-t-elle effrayée. Après avoir frotté ses yeux, elle voyait encore le pâle visage d'Edward apparaître près du sien.

«Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur?» demanda la voix de velours de son Edward.

«Oh merde!»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella?» demanda Edward qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter sur son état confus.

«Donc, je me suis réellement noyée. Merde, merde, merde. Ça va tuer Charlie.»

«Bella. Tu n'es pas morte.»

«Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne me réveille pas?»

«Tu es éveillée, Bella.»

«Non... je suis soit morte, soit je rêve. Tu ne serais pas là aussi non.» lui dit-elle comme si cela était tout le sens de ce monde.

Son expression était douloureuse maintenant. «Bella, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas morte, tu es réveillée et je suis vraiment ici et très en vie. Merci à toi, puis-je ajouter.»

Bella prit un moment pour absorber cela. «Donc tout ça est arrivé?»

«Si tu veux dire par là que tu as presque été massacrée par les Volturi en Italie, donc oui. Cela est réellement arrivé.» Il la regarda comme si elle allait soudainement briser alors qu'il la regardait prendre ces informations.

«C'est amusant. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin à l'est qu'Alberquerque.»

Cela ne lui obtient un roulement d'yeux. «Je pense que tu devrais te rendormir. Tu délires encore.»

«Non, je suis debout.» Bella s'assit plus droite dans son lit, poussant ses cheveux plus loin que son visage. Edward la regardait sérieusement maintenant. Elle pouvait dire qu'il avait quelque chose à dire et elle ne savait pas si elle voulait l'entendre.

«Je te dois une excuse. Non, c'est sûr que je te dois plus, beaucoup plus que ça.» Les mots d'Edward commençaient à sortir d'une manière agitée comme s'il ne pouvait plus attendre pour les ôter de son système. «Mais, tu as besoin de savoir que je n'avais aucune idée. Je ne réalisais pas le désordre que je quittais derrière. Je pensais que c'était sauf pour toi ici. Tellement sauf. Je n'avais aucune idée que Victoria reviendrait. Je vais l'admettre, quand je l'ai vu cette fois-là, je portais beaucoup plus d'attention aux pensées de James. Mais je n'ai juste pas vu qu'elle avait cette sorte de réponse, de vengeance en elle. Qu'elle avait même un lien aussi fort à lui. Pas qu'il n'y ait aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai laissé affronter. Quand j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Alice – ce qu'elle a vu elle-même – quand j'ai réalisé que tu avais mis ta vie dans les mains des loups-garous, immature, lunatique, la pire chose en dehors à côté de Victoria elle-même. S'il te plaît, je veux que tu saches que je n'avais aucune idée pour tout cela. Je me sens malade, malade au coeur, même maintenant, quand je peux voir et te sentir en sécurité dans mes bras, je suis la plus misérable excuse pour...»

«Arrête.» Bella leva sa main pour, effectivement, l'arrêter avant qu'il ne continue. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour tirer cela en dehors de lui et elle pouvait voir où cela allait. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait besoin de son absolution et elle allait le lui donne peu importe le prix pour elle. Il n'y avait pas une seule façon qu'elle pouvait le laisser ressentir de la culpabilité inutile pour elle. «Fais juste arrêter! Edward... tu ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité pour les choses qui arrivent ici. Rien de tout cela et je veux dire, rien de cela n'est ta faute. Fais juste arrêter d'essayer de prendre le blâme pour cela. Je sais que c'est dans ta nature de ressentir de la culpabilité et même si j'ai sauté de la falaise pour mourir, cela aurait été mon choix et non ta faute. Partir en Italie parce que tu pensais que j'étais décédée? Ça c'était un peu extrême, même pour toi. Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait à Carlisle ou à Esmé ou...»

Elle fit une pause pour respirer profondément et c'est à cet instant qu'elle a remarqué l'expression ténébreuse d'Edward. C'était tellement intense que ça lui a failli retourner en-dessous des couvertes pour se cacher.

Edward ne pouvait plus écouter le discours de Bella. Plus les choses ridicules sortent de sa bouche, plus il devient fâché. Ne réalise-t-elle pas combien elle signifie pour lui... jusqu'à qu'elle pour il l'aime? Elle pensait qu'il avait fait ça à cause de la culpabilité?

«Isabella Marie Swan» Sa voix sortit comme un chuchotement étranglé. «Penses-tu que j'ai demandé aux Volturi de me tuer parce que je ressentais de la culpabilité?»

Ça la coupa direct. «Ne ressentais-tu pas de la culpabilité?»

«La culpabilité? Plus que tu ne pourras jamais savoir.»

«Ça c'est mon point. Tu n'a pas besoin de...»

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la garder silencieuse et secoua sa tête tristement. «Bella, je suis allé aux Volturi parce que je pensais que tu étais... morte.» Même maintenant avec elle ici et sauve, il avait encore de la misère à prononcer le mot. Il eut un frisson involontaire et il continua. «Même si ce n'était pas de ma faute, je serais tout de même allé en Italie.»

«Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.» Bella était plus confuse que jamais.

«Excuse-moi?»

«Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je serais morte? Tu m'as quitté, souviens-toi? Tu m'as di...» Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler tous les mots blessants. «Bien... tu m'as dit plein de choses.» Elle sentait les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps qui menaçaient de déborder et c'est ce qu'elles firent.

Edward en captura une et la fixa, son visage se tordit dans une grimace douloureuse. «Bella, tu sembles te tromper et c'est ma faute, réellement. J'ai menti ce jour dans les bois. J'ai menti mais pour t'avoir à me croire si facilement... c'était atroce. Bella, la vérité est que je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas... Je ne veux pas vivre dans ce monde. Après toutes les fois où je t'ai dit à quel point tu comptais pour moi, comme si je pourrais exister sans avoir besoin de toi... comment peux-tu laisser un seul mot briser ta foi en moi?»

«Parce que ça n'a jamais fait de sens... pour toi de m'aimer.» répondit simplement Bella en croyant les mots qu'elle a dit. Edward le voyait dans son expression et il voulait la prendre dans ses bras si fortement parce que rien de ce qu'elle dit ne peut être plus loin de la vérité.

«Oh Bella,» soupira-t-il. «Comment avons-nous pu rendre les choses si mauvaise? Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait passer au travers... pour ce que j'ai inutilement mis sur nous deux. Mais mettons une chose au clair maintenant. Je suis seulement parti parce que je pensais que je te protégeais. Je voulais que tu ailles une vie humaine normale et saine. C'est la seule action véritablement désintéressé que j'ai fait dans un long, long temps. Et cela est revenu sur moi.»

«Tu ne partiras pas de nouveau, non? demanda Bella ressentant comme si elle allait réellement déchirée en morceau si après tous ces mots, il pouvait lui tourner dos à nouveau.

Il secoua sa tête. «Bella, j'ai promis. Je n'irai pas nulle part... pas sans toi. Tu es ma vie.» Il rit sans humour à cet instant. «J'étais sur mon chemin du retour de toute façon. Même si je n'aurais pas reçu le coup de téléphone de Rosalie... Je revenais, prêt à ramper pour l'éternité si nécessaire juste pour être prêt de toi.

Bella le serra dans ses bras, ayant le besoin de se sentir près de lui qu'elle a été affamée de ressentir après trop de temps. «Tu n'as pas besoin de ramper.»

Il la serra plus fort, respirant son odeur. «Je vais le faire si tu me le demandes.»

Elle rit dans son cou. «Il y a seulement une chose que je veux de toi en ce moment.»

«N'importe quoi.»

«Embrasse-moi.» Et il le fit. Le baiser n'était pas aussi prudent que ceux échanger auparavant. Ce baiser parlait de la profondeur de l'amour, de la perte, du désir et de la douleur. Pour une fois, à la joie de Bella, il ne se retient pas et, à son tour, elle lui donna tout ce qu'elle avait.

«Ça m'a manqué.» dit-il lorsqu'ils se sont finalement séparés.

Ce n'était jamais comme ça, pensa Bella mais elle resta silencieuse à propos de ça. Après ça, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait retourner aux baisers chastes qu'elle était habituée d'avoir de lui. Son corps entier picotait encore avec le besoin.

«Moi aussi.» Bella voulait essayer pour une humeur moins solennelle. «Donc... qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que tu étais parti?»

«Je traquais... quelque chose que j'étais obligé de faire.» dit-il soudainement fâché.

Bonne façon de briser l'humeur, Bella, pensa-t-elle. «Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?»

«Ça veut dire ça, même si je ne me suis jamais attendu à du danger de la part de Victoria, je n'étais pas pour la laisser aller avec... Bon, comme j'ai dit, j'étais nul pour ça. Je l'ai traqué aussi loin que le Texas, mais là-bas, j'ai suivi une fausse piste qui m'a mené au Brésil – et en réalité, elle venait ici.» gémit-il. «Je n'étais même pas sur le bon continent! Et pendant tout ce temps, pire que mes pires craintes –»

«Tu chassais Victoria?» hurla à moitié Bella, passant à travers de deux octaves.

«Pas bien,» répondit Edward, étudiant son expression outragée avec un regard confus. «Mais je vais être meilleur cette fois. Elle ne teindra pas le parfait bon air en inspirant et en expirant pour beaucoup de temps.»

«Ça c'est... en dehors de la question,» Bella réussit à s'étouffer. Insanité. Même s'il avait ses frères, Emmett ou Jasper pour l'aider. Même s'il avait l'aide d'Emmett et de Jasper. C'était pire que son autre imagination : Jacob Black debout de l'autre côté d'un petit espace avec la silhouette féline et vicieuse de Victoria. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'image d'Edward là, même s'il était beaucoup plus résistant que son meilleur ami à moitié humain.

«C'est trop tard pour elle. Je peux l'avoir laissé m'échapper l'autre fois, mais pas maintenant, pas après –.»

Elle l'interrompit à nouveau, essayant de prononcer calmement ces mots. «Ne viens-tu pas juste de promettre que tu ne me quittera pas?» demanda-t-elle. «Ce n'est pas exactement compatible avec une extension d'une expédition de traque, non?»

Il fronça les sourcils. Un grondement commença à se créer bas dans son torse. «Je vais garder ma promesse, Bella. Mais Victoria» – le grondement devient plus prononcé – «va mourir. Bientôt.»

«Ne sois pas aussi hâtif,» dit-elle, essayant de cacher sa panique. «Peut-être qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Le pack de Jake l'a probablement terrifié. Il n'y a pas réellement de raison d'aller voir pour elle. En plus, j'ai des plus gros problèmes que Victoria.»

Les yeux d'Edward se plissa, mais il hocha la tête. «C'est vrai. Les loups-garous sont un problème.»

Bella grogna. «Je ne parlais pas de Jacob. Mes problèmes sont pires qu'une poignée d'adolescents loups qui sont eux-mêmes dans le trouble.»

Edward sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, et puis, il pensa mieux à propos de ça. Ses dents claquèrent ensemble, et il parla au travers de ses dents serrées. «Vraiment?» demanda-t-il. «Alors quel serait ton plus grand problème? Qui ferait que le retour de Victoria pour toi semble être une question sans conséquence en comparaison?»

«Quoi à propos du deuxième plus gros?» esquiva-t-elle.

«C'est correct,» accorda-t-il, suspicieux.

«Il y en a d'autres qui vont venir voir pour moi,» lui rappela Bella dans un chuchotement modéré.

Il soupira, mais sa réaction n'était pas aussi forte que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé.

«Les Volturi sont seulement ton deuxième plus gros problèmes?»

«Tu ne sembles pas bouleversé à propos de cela,» remarqua-t-elle.

«Bien, nous avons plein de temps pour y penser et passer au travers. Le temps signifie quelque chose de vraiment différent pour eux plus que pour toi, ou même moi. Ils comptent les années la façon dont tu comptes les jours. Je ne serais pas surpris si tu avais trente ans avant que tu ne croises leurs esprits de nouveau,» ajouta-t-il légèrement.

L'horreur passa au travers d'elle.

Trente ans.

«Mais Alice a dit qu'elle allait...»

«Oublie à propos ce qu'Alice a dit qu'elle fera. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter cela.»

Bella devenait de plus en plus fâchée par sa phrase. «Je ne te le demandais pas.»

«S'il te plaît, Bella. Je ne risquerai pas ta magnifique âme juste pour que je puisse t'avoir pour le reste de mon éternité. Ce serait la chose la plus égoïste que je pourrais ne jamais faire.»

«Mais...»

«Shh, amour. Tu es encore fatiguée. Nous allons discuter de cela une autre fois... je te le promets.»

Bella le regarda avec doute et Edward savait qu'elle ne croyait pas pleinement à ses mots.

«Je te le promets.» réitéra-t-il et elle fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer. «Maintenant, repose-toi. J'ai besoin d'aller chasser avant d'aller à l'école demain matin. Seras-tu là?»

Bella hocha la tête. «J'en ai déjà trop manqué.» Elle n'expliqua pas sa longue absence quand sa famille a quitté. «Tout le monde voudra savoir pourquoi vous êtes revenus.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas.» Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. «Nous allons venir avec une excuse. Je te donne le récapitulatif durant la matinée.»

Après qu'il ait quitté, Bella découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Elle avait beaucoup à penser à propos, le moindre de tout ça était ses hallucinations dérangeantes non-reliées à Edward.

«Souviens-toi, jeune fille. À la maison à la fin de l'école.» lui annonça Charlie alors qu'elle venait seulement de mettre un pied en dehors de la porte.

«Je m'en rappelle.» Bella ne blâme pas réellement Charlie pour la gronder. C'était un petit prix à payer pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Mais les choses commençaient à s'améliorer. Malgré les menaces de la part des Volturi, et les observations de Victoria et le chagrin qu'elle était sûr d'entendre de Jacob, elle était finalement heureuse de nouveau. Edward était de retour et il était ici pour rester. Rien ne pouvait aller de cette manière-là. Ou alors, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 2 tant attendu! Je vais encore m'excuser pour le délai mais je vais essayer de faire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement!**

**Laissez-moi un review pour m'encourager!**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98**


	3. Son nom est Bella

Tout le crédit, les idées et la conception de cette histoire reviennent à lmraven. Cette histoire est la sienne, je ne suis que la traductrice traductrice.

**Ce chapitre est sorti un peu plus rapidement que le dernier et il est corrigé. Merci à ma bêta Black-rabe pour sa superbe correction et reformulation de mes phrases pour que ce soit plus compréhensible.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lily Jolie: **Je t'ai déjà répondu en message privé mais je me suis trouvée une bêta. Tout de même merci pour ta proposition. Merci Lily ^^

**lala-611: **Salut Lara! Tu n'es pas la seule à me dire, mais comme j'ai inscrit plus haut, je me suis trouvée une bêta qui corrige le sens de mes phrases. J'ai l'habitude de lire l'anglais donc je ne remarque pas tout le temps que mes tournures de phrase ne fonctionne pas. Merci ^^

**kachiri15: **La voici la suite! Je ne peux pas te promettre pour le prochain chapitre a 10 pages, celui-ci en a 6 pages et ça m'a pris un mois. Merci ^^

**Review Anonyme:**

**malame: **Merci beaucoup mais je traduis l'histoire, donc ce n'est pas moi qui décide la vitesse à laquelle elle avance. Merci ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Son nom est Bella**

«Debout, debout, Belle au bois Dormant.» dit Damon en secouant l'épaule de Stefan pour qu'il se réveille. «L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.»

«Depuis quand es-tu du genre «profite du moment présent»'?» gémit Stefan alors qu'il se tournait, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Damon s'était donné beaucoup de mal depuis leur arrivée à Forks: préparer tout pour qu'il fallait pour qu'ils puissent rester, en hypnotisant beaucoup de personnes dans ce processus, du professeur d'histoire dont Damon prendrait la place, en passant par la commission scolaire et en finissant par les administrateurs de l'école pour l'inscription de Stefan.

Damon prit un air dramatique. «Oh, allez Stefan, où est passé ton sens de l'aventure? Il y a plein de secrets à découvrir, de personnes à vider... Tss, tss, tss.» Stefan lui lança un regard dubitatif et Damon croisa les bras sur son torse. «Tu sais, je pensais que tu serais un peu plus utile, en considérant que...» ajouta-t-il exaspéré.

Stefan se réveilla instantanément à sa remarque et mit furieusement un t-shirt avant de se lever. «Considérant quoi, Damon? Le fait que nous soyons ici et que nous avons été bernés? Que c'était Katherine, la grande manipulatrice, qui nous a lancé sur cette piste? Que c'était évidemment le début d'un piège? Crois-moi, j'ai considéré beaucoup de choses. Je suis seulement surpris, en sachant le nombre de fois où elle s'est joué de nous par le passé, que tu suives si aveuglément ses paroles.» Stefan enfila rapidement son jean. Il considérait que c'était le summum de l'ironie que lui, qui est habituellement le plus optimiste, n'ait aucun espoir et que Damon... Que Damon, qui aurait pu écrire un livre sur le cynisme, possédait maintenant suffisamment d'espoir pour deux. Si Isabella était en vie, et ça, c'est un très gros si, qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien signifier? Comment pouvait-elle être en vie si elle n'a pas été transformée? Il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour elle, ne l'avait jamais voulu, mais Damon ne semblait pas s'en soucier... Pas tant qu'il peut être de nouveau réuni avec sa sœur.

Damon roula des yeux au monologue de Stefan avant de quitter la pièce. «Bla, bla, bla.» se moqua-t-il, imitant le mouvement d'une bouche qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme avec sa main. «Tu sonnes comme un des vieux disques en vinyle. Fais ta partie comme un bon petit vampire et ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir laissé m'accompagner.»

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, le cadre de la porte vibrant légèrement à cause de l'impact. Il détestait ça quand Stefan devenait totalement sarcastique et «Damonesque» sur lui. Bien sûr, ça lui avait traversé l'esprit que cela pouvait être un piège pour les attirer en dehors de Mystic Falls, que Katherine les manipulait une fois de plus pour parvenir à ses fins. Ces réflexions le hantaient jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit depuis les confessions peu révélatrices de Katherine. Il ne laisserait jamais Stefan le savoir. Le garçon flipperait et retournerait en courant en Virginie. Damon ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. C'était douloureux pour lui de l'admettre, mais il avait besoin de lui... il avait besoin de Stefan pour aller dans ces gangs du lycée que lui, en tant qu'«adulte», ne pouvait pas intégrer.

Ils allaient découvrir qui dans les environs était la réplique exacte de leur sœur et, surtout pourquoi. Il sortit de sa poche la photo qu'il avait volé dans la chambre de Katherine, l'étudiant comme si elle pouvait lui apporter les réponses qu'il cherchait. Plusieurs sentiments envahirent Damon alors qu'il fixait la photo pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu'il l'avait prise. L'expression qu'elle avait lui était si douloureusement familière qu'il sentait sa respiration se couper et son coeur se serrer. Peu importe qui était cette fille, elle était si innocente. Peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'un pion dans le jeu de Katherine. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait être certain de ce sentiment dans son ventre, peut-être que la lueur naïve dans ses yeux ou encore l'espoir désespéré qu'elle puisse être sa sœur... Il ne pouvait pas être sûr. Mais il allait le découvrir.

XXXXX

Elle regarda avec méfiance les portes de l'école de l'intérieur de son vieux camion. Trop de choses avaient changées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Était-ce il y a quelques jours avant qu'elle avait quitté l'école pour accomplir sa folle mission de plonger de la falaise? Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard cependant. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec Charlie comme ça, sans qu'il découvre qu'elle était en plus en retard pour l'école. En réalité, elle avait hâte de voir Edward, mais elle appréhendait les questions de ses amis qui s'ensuivraient inévitablement. Il était probablement déjà présent, étant arrivé plus tôt pour être réadmis avec Alice et Jasper.

Bella venait de commencer à marcher dans le hall quand sa bonne amie, Angela, se dépêcha d'aller la voir, ses yeux emplis de compassion.

«Bella! Où es-tu allée? Je t'ai appelé en fin de semaine et ton père m'a dit que tu étais partie. Quelque chose à propos d'Edward?»

Bella soupira involontairement. «Hum, oui.» commença-t-elle alors qu'elle composait nerveusement la combinaison de son casier. «À propos de cela... c'était juste un gros malentendu.» Se gardant occuper pour éviter d'avoir à regarder Angela dans les yeux, elle enleva sa veste. Elle s'en débarrassa sans ménagement dans son casier et tressaillit lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de métal plus fortement que prévu. «Désolée.»

«Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que tu as vu Edward? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?» Les questions d'Angela fusaient.

«Tu as vraiment bien ce truc de reporter.» dit Bella, esquissant un frêle sourire en cherchant à éviter l'inévitable.

«Tu penses réellement ce que tu as dit?» Angela lui fit un sourire radieux, momentanément distraite dans son interrogatoire. «Mais sérieusement, Bella. Dis-moi ce qui se passe»

Bella haussa les épaules de façon évasive. «Edward a reçu des fausses informations à propos de moi qui l'ont rendu... euh... inquiet.» – Inquiet était un gros euphémisme. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas dire à Angela qu'Edward s'était rendu en Italie en mission suicide parce qu'il la croyait morte et qu'elle a dû le sauver ainsi qu'elle-même des Volturi, les équivalents de juge, jury et exécuteur pour les vampires. – «Donc, je suis allée le voir pour lui expliquer que ce qu'il a entendu n'était pas vrai.»

«Ça a dû être très difficile pour toi... après la façon dont il t'a laissé et tout le reste.»

«Tu n'as pas idée.» marmonna Bella dans sa barbe. «Mais il s'est avéré que les choses étaient aussi difficiles pour lui après qu'il...» Bella avala difficilement et se corrigea. «Je veux dire après qu'ils sont partis. En fait, partir était difficile pour toute la famille. Ange...» – Bella plaça une main sur l'épaule de son amie – «Je voulais te le dire avant que tu ne l'entendes de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils sont de retour.»

Les yeux d'Angela s'écarquillèrent de surprise. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre. «De retour? Comme dans de retour à Forks?»

Bella confirma par un signe de tête. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être plus contente de transmettre les nouvelles mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce que serait la réaction d'Angela. Aussi, elle était encore en train de digérer le fait qu'ils étaient de retour et bien qu'elle ait dit à Edward qu'elle lui a pardonné, à la lumière de tout, elle se demandait si elle l'avait vraiment fait. La nuit dernière semblait tellement irréelle lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et l'avait aperçu dans sa chambre. Mais maintenant, elle était tourmentée par les insécurités et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'analyser tous les mots qui s'étaient dit la nuit dernière. Elle était certaine qu'il l'aimait; ses mots et ses actions récentes l'avaient bien prouvé. Pourtant, le doute persistait qu'il la quitterait encore pour aucune autre raison que celles qu'il pensait être les bonnes afin de la protéger. Elle était fatiguée d'être toujours protégée.

«Est-ce qu'ils sont seulement revenus à Forks ou sont-ils revenus dans ta vie aussi?»

«Les deux.» admit Bella.

«Oh Bella! Es-tu sûre que c'est bon pour toi? Je détesterais le voir te faire du mal à nouveau.»

«Il ne m'en fera pas.» répondit-elle, espérant que ces mots étaient la vérité.

«Pour toi, j'espère que c'est vrai.» Angela lui adressa un bref sourire et un haussement d'épaules. «Eh bien... ça, ça bat n'importe quelles nouvelles que j'allais t'annoncer.»

«Quelles nouvelles?»

Avant qu'Angela ne puisse ajouter un seul mot, Jessica arriva en courant cers elles, excitée à l'idée de leur balancer la nouvelle rumeur. Angela, sachant ce que Jessica allait leur dire, l'arrêta.

«Crois-moi Jess, rien de ce que tu diras ne fera le poids faces aux nouvelles de Bella.»

Avant que Jessica ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche pour demander la teneur des nouvelles, Edward apparut derrière Bella et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

«Bonjour, mon amour.» dit-il dans son oreille, lui faisant ressentir un frisson et un picotement dans tout le corps. «Salut Angela, Jessica.» dit-il en apercevant les deux autres filles. Seule Bella avait remarqué à quel point il était tendu. Elle venait seulement de réaliser qu'en ayant l'habilité de lire dans les pensées, il a probablement «entendu» beaucoup de pensées dérangeantes à son propos et à propos d'elle. Elle se fit une note mentale de lui demander plus tard.

Si les mâchoires pouvaient tomber au sol, celle de Jessica l'aurait fait en cet instant.

«Oh. Mon. Dieu.» dit-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe, comme si elle était davantage originaire de la vallée de San Fernando que de Forks, Washington.

«Je te l'avais dit.» murmura Angela avec un sourire indescriptible.

«Hey... donc... tu es de retour.» dit Jessica, arrêtant de parler comme la chanteuse Moon Unit Zappa. Elle roula ses yeux à sa propre remarque. «Ça, c'était tellement Captain Obvious de ma part, n'est-ce pas? Ok... donc, les détails s'il te plaît.» Elle regardait Bella mais ce fut Edward qui lui répondit.

«Nous... ma famille et moi-même, avons décidé que nous étions plus heureux à Forks, et personnellement, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps loin de Bella.» Jessica les regardait tous les deux et eut un rire nerveux alors que son visage se contorsionnait comme si elle venait de sentir quelque chose de vraiment mauvais. «Tu es réellement sérieux.» Son sourire s'assombrit. «Tu es revenu à cause de Bella?»

Edward serra les dents, essayant très fortement de ne pas lui intimer de la fermer. S'il y avait une chose qui ne manquait pas à Edward à Forks, c'était définitivement Jessica Stanley. Ses commentaires mesquins, particulièrement lorsque Bella était concernée, n'avaient jamais manqué de l'énerver profondément jusqu'aux tréfonds de son corps. Il ignorait pourquoi Bella continuait d'être amie avec elle mais Bella était comme ça; elle voyait toujours le bien dans les gens même si, parfois, il fallait chercher profondément.

«Eh bien, moi, je pense que c'est romantique.» Angela était de meilleur humeur maintenant qu'elle avait vu qu'Edward a souffert de l'absence de Bella autant qu'elle de la sienne. De plus, l'agacement de Jessica ne pouvait pas blesser non plus.

La première cloche sonna, signifiant que tous les élèves devraient se mettre en route pour aller en cours. Edward embrassa rapidement Bella avant de partir avec la promesse de la voir plus tard.

Sur les quatre présent, seules Jessica et Bella partageaient le même cours. Alors qu'elles s'asseyaient l'une à côté de l'autre, Jessica trouva la parfaite opportunité de dire les nouvelles qu'elle gardait. Bella décida de la laisser parler pour en finir au plus vite même si elle ressentait le début d'un nouveau mal de tête arriver. Elle chercha dans son sac pour la bouteille d'analgésique que le Docteur Gerandy lui avait prescrit alors que Jessica commençait à parler.

«Tu as manqué toutes les nouvelles quand tu as fait ton coup de la disparition.» dit Jessica désapprouvant ses anciennes actions.

Bella résista à l'urgence de rouler les yeux alors qu'elle avalait les médicaments secs, sans eau. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis pas maintenant?»

«Tu connais M. Ridgemont?»

Bella hocha la tête. «Il est mon professeur d'histoire.»

Jessica secoua la tête. «Plus maintenant. Il est parti.»

«Que veux-tu dire par il est parti?»

«Il est en congé.» Elle se pencha vers Bella et chuchota d'un ton conspirateur. «Une quelconque sorte d'urgence familiale mais ce n'est pas encore la meilleure partie... J'ai vu le remplaçant, M. Salvatore. Très sexy.» Elle agita sa main devant son visage comme si c'était un ventilateur. «Bien que je sois le major de la promotion, je pourrais penser à abandonner l'école juste pour pouvoir sortir avec lui.»

Cette fois, Bella roula les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se soucierait à propos du nouveau professeur d'histoire même s'il était sexy? Mais le nom «Salvatore» tira quelque chose à la périphérie de sa mémoire. Elle connaissait ce nom de quelque part. D'une certaine façon, elle savait que c'était important mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

«Il y a quelque chose d'autre...» commença-t-elle à chuchoter mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, un nouveau venu pénétra dans la classe.

«Ah, M. Stefan Salvatore.» dit l'enseignant alors qu'il lisait la feuille d'amission du nouvel élève. «Bienvenue à Forks High Shcool.»

Donc, apparemment, le nouveau professeur avait un frère qui était un étudiant. C'était probablement le «quelque chose d'autre» que Jessica allait ajouter avant d'être interrompue par l'objet de sa rumeur. Bella releva la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Même d'où elle était assise dans le fond de la classe, elle pouvait dire que ses yeux étaient verts. Mais son visage... Il était vaguement familier d'une certaine façon, comme les images floues de ses rêves. Il y avait encore ce tiraillement dans sa mémoire. Les légères pulsations de douleur dans sa tête se sont rapidement changées en incessant battements plus elle essayait de se souvenir.

Stefan regarda la salle, ses yeux jetant des coups d'œil d'un étudiant à l'autre. Il avait fait ça tellement de fois par le passé; entrer dans une nouvelle école, notant la curiosité des autres élèves à propos du nouvel étudiant mais il ne s'y était jamais habitué. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Il n'y avait aucune erreur, les cheveux d'acajou légèrement ondulés, les yeux bruns expressifs, l'inclinaison têtue de son menton, quoiqu'elle soit une version légèrement plus vieille de l'Isabella qu'il a connu. Comment était-ce possible? Elle était morte ce jour là. Il avait regardé douloureusement la dernière pelletée de terre recouvrant son cercueil. Il nota mentalement sa peau presqu'anormalement pâle et les cernes foncées sous ses yeux comme si elle a été malade ou qu'elle n'a pas dormi ou encore, les deux.

Il disciplina ses émotions en un masque d'indifférence, essayant de ne pas laisser ses expressions révéler le choc qu'il ressent jusqu'à son coeur. Elle aussi le regardait, remarqua-t-il, avec une expression confuse. Aurait-elle vu sa réaction avant qu'il ne la change? Savait-elle qui ou quoi il était? Toutes ses questions infiltrèrent son esprit alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le seul siège libre, en avant de la classe.

Bella sortit de la salle de classe avec Jessica seulement pour foncer sur le nouveau gars dans le hall, la faisant presque tomber par terre. Ses mains la rattrapèrent rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber, la faisant rougir furieusement.

«Hum, désolée. La maladroite locale.» marmonna-t-elle à son intention.

«Non, c'était ma faute.» dit-il n'étant pas d'accord car il savait très bien qu'il l'avait surprise parce qu'il l'avait attendu.

«Probablement pas. Je tombe... beaucoup.» Elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant et embarrassé mais le sourire s'assombrit rapidement lorsqu'elle vit l'expression triste qui apparut sur son visage.

Stefan se remit rapidement du flash du souvenir d'Isabella tombant vers sa mort.

N'appréciant pas être ignorée, Jessica s'appropria son bras avec une autorité qu'elle n'avait pas. «Je vais te conduire à ta prochaine classe.» dit-elle avec une fausse joie. «De cette façon, je peux te montrer les environs et nous pouvons en apprendre plus sur chacun.»

Stefan était beaucoup trop gentleman pour lui dire autrement mais il devrait bientôt lui dire qu'il avait une petit-amie chez lui et prier pour que cette Jessica comprenne le message. «Ouais, ok. Je suis sûr que je vais te revoir...?» Sa voix finit en une question quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas son nom.

«C'est Bella.» lui dit-elle et il lui adressa un dernier regard vraiment bizarre avant que Jessica ne l'entraîne plus loin.

Étrange, pensa Bella pour elle-même alors qu'elle secouait la tête et se dirigeait dans la direction opposée. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait attendu mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

XXXXX

«Je ne sais pas comment Ric fait ça jour après jour», pensa Damon alors qu'il regardait sa première classe quittée la salle. Il interagissait avec des lycéens fréquemment, merci à Stefan et à Elena, mais avoir à rester à l'école, chaque jour pour toute la journée, ça commençait à l'énerver et il avait fait seulement une classe. Cela commençait à ressembler à une mauvaise idée et Damon n'aimait pas les mauvaises idées.

Il y avait quelques avantages, malgré tout. Autant qu'il pouvait dire, il y avait quelques donneurs féminins potentiels qu'il pourrait recruter mais il savait que Saint Stefan allait piquer une crise s'il osait.

La patience n'a jamais été une de ses qualités, s'il avait vraiment des vertus. Il n'avait pas vu personne qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à Isabella et se demanda brièvement comment son frère réussissait. Il n'eut pas à se le demander longtemps lorsque Stefan entra dans la salle de classe.

S'assurant que personne n'était dans les alentours pour l'entendre, il plaça ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha jusqu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Damon. Damon se redressa de sa position allongée sur la chaise inconfortable, immédiatement mis en alerte par la lueur qu'il y avait dans les yeux verts de Stefan. Il le regarda spéculativement, un sourcil haussé en guise de question.

La voix de Stefan finit par sortir en un chuchotement torturé avec un peu de frustration apparente. «Son nom est Bella.»

* * *

**Voilà le troisième chapitre! La rencontre entre Stefan et Bella...**

**S'il y en a qui veulent laisser des idées pour une de mes prochaines histoires, vous pouvez aller sur ma fic, Pour une future histoire avec le lien: **s/9567583/1/Pour-une-future-histoire** Tout est expliqué sur la page de la fic. Laissez-moi vos idées!**

**Je tiens à dire que, peu importe le nombre de temps que ça me prendra, je finirai la traduction de cette fic.**

**Merci,  
ginnybella98  
**


End file.
